1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a probe card assembly and, more particularly, to a probe card assembly for testing semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of Related Art
In a process for manufacturing semiconductor wafers, test equipments and probe cards are typically used for testing dies on the wafers. Some prior arts, such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,053,638, 6,515,358, 6,137,297, 5,670,889, 7,271,603, 7,304,488 and 6,478,596, have proposed related approaches. A probe card has precise contacting means for contacting and electrifying each die on a wafer to test the dies and thereby ensure that the wafer is fabricated with electrical properties and performances answering to its design specifications. In recent years, the development of test equipments and probe cards tends toward high-frequency properties to adapt to the emerging semiconductor apparatuses capable of high-speed operation. However, when a traditional cantilever probe card having closely arranged test probes is used in high-frequency tests, noises brought by electromagnetic interference between the probes can significantly affect the consistency of test results and additional repeated tests may be required, resulting in reduced productivity and testing efficiency. Hence, a need exists for a structural improvement in the traditional probe card to remedy the problem of the prior arts.